The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of elevator systems, and specifically to a method and apparatus monitoring vibratory signatures of an elevator car.
Currently acceleration along the vertical axis of an elevators car may be monitored in order detect whether to activate a safety brake. However it is desired to detect vibrations in the elevator car such that additional analysis may be performed.